


[R&M]人体连接点

by scum_fighter



Category: Rick and Morty
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scum_fighter/pseuds/scum_fighter
Summary: 不走肾不走心健康莫蒂×毒素瑞克





	[R&M]人体连接点

Healthy Morty 过敏了。  
最开始只是泛红，当莫蒂控制不住开始抓挠的时候，这种轻微的不适感又会迅速进化为一种令人极度不快的瘙痒。此时莫蒂知道自己应该住手，并且头脑清晰地明白如果放任自己抓挠一下会产生怎样的后果，但是大部分情况下事情并不能够只是按照想象那样顺利运作。  
毒素瑞克跪坐在地上，因为眼睛被蒙蔽起来而束手无策。他试图挺起自己的身躯摆脱链条的束缚，但是于事无补，并且又将自己的几滴毒素粘液溅到了莫蒂身上。  
莫蒂没有生气，甚至没有皱一下眉头。他从桌子上随手扯过几张餐巾纸，一丝不苟地擦干净了手上的粘液，接着朝瑞克走过来，扯下了老男人脸上的遮盖物。  
“瑞克，你的粘液又溅到我的手上了。”莫蒂说道，声音是一如既往的从容，“我有些过敏，但这也不是什么多大的问题，对吗？”  
一只做工精良的黑亮皮鞋踩住了瑞克垂挂在地上的双手，莫蒂低垂着眼睛，话语里透露出几份笑意：“你最好不要动，你知道我是一个健康的莫蒂，所以脚下可能会有些不知轻重。”  
瑞克发出了压抑又低沉的呜咽，因为突如其来的痛苦而扭动着身躯。他知道自己有一百种方法能够从眼前的现状逃脱开来，并且有一千种方法能够杀死面前的这个莫蒂。但是在这油腻绿滑的粘液中瑞克无法进行任何思考，除了就这样贪婪地窥探着莫蒂赤裸的身躯。  
男孩光洁纤瘦的身材显示在他的面前，只是被一块块的红斑破坏了那种幼弱的美感。莫蒂在和毒素瑞克做爱之前并不知道自己会对瑞克过敏，但在这之后却也并没有表示出什么懊悔之意。  
莫蒂坐在一张椅子上，抚摸上自己因为数次累加的瘙痒而开始红肿的膝盖。这里开始暴露出像是太阳一般的火热和炽灼，莫蒂感觉自己浑身的血液都在朝向自己的膝盖涌去，皮肤渐渐因为抠挠而变得又粗又厚，不规则的形状犹如高低起伏的山丘，痛苦与快感裹挟着一切感官压迫似的袭来，以至于莫蒂用于抓挠的双手始终无法停下那阵机械式的动作。  
过敏的地方如同千百个蚊虫一同叮咬，而涂抹药膏的行为只是将那些可恶的蚊蝇按进了自己的膝盖里面而已。辣、涨、疼，膝盖的深处仿佛也传来了蚊虫因为口器被折断而痛苦哀鸣的声音。顺着皮肤的纹路抠挖已经无法再阻止那痛苦的痒意，于是莫蒂索性开始试图横过来破坏自己的肌理。  
太痒了。  
皮肤的纹路渐渐变得不太分明，白色的表皮被撕起，但碍于过度肿胀发硬的皮肤以至于无论怎样抓挠也无法让其下的血液涌流出来。痛苦依旧被隐藏在膝盖中无法释放，人体表面的油脂和水分一并被带走，当莫蒂停下来想要休息片刻的时候，发现自己的膝盖已经干硬得无法弯曲了。  
伸直膝盖的时候，又干又硬的皮肤皱缩在一起，互相摩擦着发出因为干燥和缺水而产生的痛苦呻吟声。火烧一般的感觉依旧没有退却，破碎的表皮细胞挤挨着如同细小的利刃一般割断了理智和非理智之间的分割线。  
弯曲膝盖的时候，脆弱的皮肤下那些细小的血管重新暴露出来，因为再一次靠近这火烧一般的温度而低声啜泣，然而泪水没等到落在地上就会被烤干在这干涸的地平线。  
太烫了。  
现在已经是冬季，即使是在莫蒂硕大的私人恒温公寓中，也不免有些凉意。然而莫蒂感觉自己右膝发出的温度已经滚烫到不可思议，这让他想起了昨晚瑞克同样滚烫的、睿智的、松弛的、散发出老年人特有气息的后穴。  
它隐藏在两瓣不对称且瘦削到几乎无法让任何人持有性欲的屁股之中，位于瑞克左右两边身体的对称线上，位于一处人体的连接点。 人体的连接点是很脆弱的，比如手指的关节，比如膝盖和脚踝，这些为了连接两块互不关联肢体的连接点通常情况下会受到各种各样的骚扰和侵害，有时再凄惨一些甚至会成为人们倾倒自身性欲的对象。  
虽然脆弱，但是依旧想要将这两片区域尽力连接起来，于是反而显出了几分魅力所在。  
莫蒂听说过那些让瑞克们舔腋下然后收费的莫蒂，见识过瑞克是怎样将他的阴茎放在自己的膝盖处射出精液，同样也知道一个未成年男孩的脚踝对于一些特殊人群都意味着哪些无法言述的诱惑。

脆弱，但同样富有魅力，于是丑陋的东西也变得十分精美。  
莫蒂松开踩住瑞克双手的左脚，然后抬起右脚狠狠地朝着瑞克正面最为脆弱的链接点踩踏下去。

那里是一切莫蒂饱受折磨的核心，也是一切恶劣事件的起始点，它仿佛是一个灯塔的信号，指引着瑞克这座混沌原始的肉体机器不断运作。

一切的原始点，一切的连接点。  
性欲的起点，绝望的终点。  
“啪。”


End file.
